


Realizations

by LivesOnSpinnersEnd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesOnSpinnersEnd/pseuds/LivesOnSpinnersEnd
Summary: Hermione's 5th year brings about some curious new information about herself, and it brings out something in her she wasn't aware she was. And how was it that Umbridge was the catalyst?Prompt by the wonderful Acantha and the bunny just took over :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. Beginning

Something happened when Hermione started her 5th year at Hogwarts, and she wasn’t sure she liked it. With the year of the Time Turner, and if she was honest with herself, she used it a lot more than she was supposed to, she was technically already seventeen before the year started. She didn’t even know how to calculate her birthday anymore, and she had run the Arithmancy more times than she could count. So come mid-September, she wasn’t sure if she was still seventeen or eighteen. Whatever her age, she had learned something about herself, and it was unwelcome, intriguing, and baffling all at once. 

Being who she was and who her friends were, it was an early aged Hermione that understood boys. They were simple, really, and she was very aware of them. Harry was like her brother from almost their first moment, and certainly cemented after the troll. She was certain he felt the same way, so she was generous with her physical affection with him. A simple touch on his arm, a random hug, absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair while she read in the common room, it was all innocent, and warm and safe. Ron, well, that was another matter. It always felt different and she was always wary. He always seemed to expect Hermione to be on his arm or sitting next to him and it felt, well, wrong. She thought maybe it was because she did like him in a different way, but during the Triwizard Tournament, and the way he treated her before, during, and after the dance, she knew for a fact that she did not like him in that way and never could. She wasn’t a fan of Viktor, either, but for a different reason. Viktor was almost the catalyst for what she had now discovered about herself. 

During the Summer holidays, Viktor and Hermione kept in contact. They wrote almost daily, Hermione trying desperately for some sort of mental connection when Viktor kept hinting at meeting up and having a more, well, physical one. As old as Hermione now was, that just didn’t spark anything in her. Maybe it was because he was too forward, or because as charming as Viktor could be, he just didn’t have the intellect she found appealing. It sounded rude, and she would never actually state it that way, but she had come to be honest with herself. But being on his arm during the previous year made her feel invincible. Part of it was the dress and how she felt in it but knowing that Viktor could have had his pick from all of Hogwarts and part of Beaubaxtons, and he chose her, it was, well, magical. It sent a rush through her and it took her a summer’s worth of letters and a terrible amount of thought to figure it out. 

The second week of school was well underway and sitting through Defense class gave her time to mull things over. They had just come from Potions and something inside Hermione snapped as she gathered her bags and left the dungeons. She was leaving her potion on the desk at the same time Professor Snape reached out to take it. In that split second, their ring fingers linked together and Hermione felt a flutter in her heart and nearly lost her breath. She remained stock still and looked him square in those black depths. She waited for the outrage, desperately trying to control her breathing and through everything that went through her mind, the thought of pulling her hand away never once bubbled to the surface. It felt like an eternity, but when he finally unlinked their fingers and took the potion from her, she realized that Harry was still within the classroom, which meant it wasn’t but a mere second, two at the most. But that moment in time, for whatever reason, gave Hermione everything to think about and analyze and her reaction was that she was absolutely attracted to their professor. Things clicked into place and she felt shame and embarrassment. He was so much older than her, how could she think that about him? He was their teacher and it was utterly inappropriate. 

Sitting in the Great Hall, Hermione tried to focus on lunch, but her eyes kept moving up to the head table and she wished she could stop. She looked back on her letters with Viktor and the time they spent while he was at Hogwarts and she realized it was the fact that he was older and commanding that appealed to her. Once that realization dawned on her, she was absolutely done for when it came to their professor. Who was more commanding than him?! The way he stalked through the halls and the classroom, the way he used his words and his voice, she wished she could forget the whole thing. She felt something on her arm and looked up.

“Are you coming? You haven’t touched your food in nearly ten minutes, but I’ll stay if you’re still eating.” Harry gave her a lopsided grin and she couldn’t help returning a small smile. She gave one more accidental glance to the head table and noticed something she would have to think on later. She linked her arm with Harry’s and they headed to class, her mind in turmoil over so many things, none of which were academic. 

Hermione readied herself for bed on autopilot. Becoming aware of her attraction had made the gears turn. She began to catalogue the student body as a whole and came up empty. She didn’t know many people outside of her group and the ones she did just did nothing for her. The new awareness was now torture. She wanted to deny it, convince herself that he was just the one person she actually knew that ticked her boxes; he was older, he was commanding, he was confident and powerful, and he was incredibly intelligent. But then she remembered what she saw at the head table just before her and Harry left the Great Hall. 

Professor Snape was sitting in his usual place directly in front of the Slytherin table, eyes scanning the entire Great Hall, like normal. Professor McGonagall was seated on his right, just like always. Professor Umbridge was on his left side, which he didn’t seem to pleased about the first day of term but it seemed he was more annoyed this time. And Professor Umbridge was, Hermione was uncertain, but it seemed Professor Umbridge was actually batting her eyelashes at Professor Snape and he looked none too happy about it, judging by the bend in the fork he was holding. Hermione vowed to simultaneously keep watch on Umbridge while do her utmost to ignore Professor Snape because what she discovered about herself just could not be true. Could it?


	2. Understanding

A month had gone by since classes started at Hogwarts started and though she was slightly confused by her age now, (was she eighteen, nineteen maybe?) she was even more baffled by the behavior of her professors. She began to watch them in earnest, but none more than Professor Snape and Umbridge. She tried to pretend it was curiosity that piqued her interest, but she knew she was lying. Since she realized her attraction to her potion’s professor, she made herself be extra careful when in his vicinity. It made class slightly difficult and she caught herself nearly ruining her work several times, but she always caught herself in enough time. What she did find, though, was she was not the only person in the castle carrying a torch. Whenever they were at meals, Hermione would find herself taking glances at the head table, and she almost always saw Professor Snape near-breaking cutlery because of the woman beside him. Umbridge would lean over his arm to speak to him, as if to tell him a secret and he would always lean away, gripping what was in reach enough to destroy it. Once or twice she caught Professor McGonagall hide a laugh behind a napkin. If she hadn’t been watching so hard, she would have missed the snarl on Professor Snape’s face directed at her Head of House. It was amusing, but it also rankled her. She felt herself grow possessive and protective and she wished she could stop all of it. She wanted to deny her feelings.

Weaving her way through the throngs of students, she laughed to herself. She could tell Professor Snape wanted nothing to do with Umbridge, but she knew that even if he did, Umbridge was going about things all wrong. A man like him, he would despise being fawned all over in full view. A man like him would require…subtlety. The fact that she knew that told her she spent entirely too much time watching him and she should really stop it. He was her professor, and it was wrong. As she neared the library, she heard a whispered voice and unconsciously followed it. Down a corridor she had never seen before, she saw two figures. She snuck to an alcove behind a suit of armor and listened. 

“Now Severus, it’s not as if I _planned_ the pairings. I just figured while we were both going to be in Hogsmeade, we could go for tea, maybe a walk.” Hermione wanted to cry, she was laughing so hard. She had no plans to go to Hogsmeade before this, but she was rapidly reconsidering. She chanced a peek from her hiding place and was rewarded with seeing Umbridge attempting to reach out to Professor Snape’s arm. The look of revulsion on his face was absolutely priceless and would carry her through at least a month’s worth of Defense classes. She watched him gracefully slide away, just out of Umbridge’s reach, but made it look effortless and casual and Hermione was enamored. 

“Madam Umbridge, while I do, in fact, know you had everything to do with the Hogsmeade schedule, I must decline your offer. I will be otherwise engaged during that time. It’s a standing assignment that has been established since I began my position here. I will not be able to attend Hogsmeade, with or without you.” Hermione felt elated at the fact he called her out. She was also confused as to why that didn’t put Umbridge off. The woman was actually smirking, though it looked nothing like his own.

“Ah, yes. Your standing appointment. I have spoken with -” and here Hermione actually saw the woman wrinkle her nose as if disgusted “- the Headmaster and he agreed with me. Quidditch captains must reinstate their intent as well as submit a list of names of those that wish to tryout so we will be able to approve or deny their status. So you see, you have absolutely no reason to not attend, with or without me as you say.” Umbridge looked highly pleased with herself and Hermione noticed her own wand drop into her hand of its own accord. Curious, that. Apparently Umbridge assumed that meant she had won and gave him a wink and turned to walk away. Hermione slid back into her alcove and as Umbridge sauntered past her, because that was indeed what she was doing, sauntering, Hermione flicked her wand and Umbridge tripped spectacularly. The toad-like woman flipped arse over tea kettle and slid to a halt against the wall. Hermione slapped her hand across her mouth to muffle the laughter. She chanced a glance down the hall and saw her professor with a momentary stunned look on his face and a raised eyebrow. His eyes roamed the hall, missing her entirely and she breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced at Umbridge lifting herself from the floor and tears immediately sprang to her eyes again from laughter. She followed Umbridge’s glance back to where her professor had been and he was gone. She waited until Umbridge was well away and slid from her hiding place, heaving a sigh of relief. She hitched her bag to her shoulder and headed toward her initial destination, determined to finish her homework sooner rather than later. She had a trip to Hogsmeade in the morning, after all. Turning the corner, she never saw the dark man on the opposite end of the corridor with his head tilted in wonder.

Hermione made it to the Great Hall halfway through dinner. She saw Harry sag in relief when she dropped her bag beside him and climbed onto the bench.

“I really wasn’t looking forward to dragging you out of there. Madam Pince would have my head!” Hermione smiled at him.

“You can just leave me, you know. I can make my way back on my own.” She made herself a plate and began to eat in earnest, not realizing how hungry she was. Harry laughed.

“Right, because you are just so reliable when it comes to leaving the library at a reasonable time. My mistake.” He winked at her and drank from his cup, hiding a smirk.

“I have other responsibilities to tend to, I would have remembered. Most likely. In any case, I’m here aren’t I?” Her eyes shot to the head table and she applauded herself for having it take so long. Maybe she was too quick to jump to a conclusion, and it was all a fluke. Then her eyes caught Professor Snape leaving the table and she narrowed her eyes and Umbridge followed suit. If Hermione hadn’t been watching for something, it wouldn’t have been obvious she was following him. But as it was, Hermione knew better and she was setting out to stop it. She began to gather her stuff and Harry grabbed her arm.

“What is with you? You can’t sit still for a moment! You barely ate dinner and you’re off again. Are you okay?” She placed her hand on his and gave a gentle smile.

“Of course, I’ve got rounds, Harry. I’ll meet you in the common room, yeah?” He nodded and took her bag from her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, I forgot. I’ll take this up, though. Don’t want to risk you taking a library detour afterwards.” She huffed in annoyance but gave in. 

She walked from the Great Hall and set out to do her job, though which one, she wasn’t sure. She wandered the halls, knowing she was well too early for her rounds, but roaming anyway. Part of her hoping she would come across a professor or two but realizing there was no chance. It’s not as if the professors have nothing to do but walk around the school. She deflated at that and started to head toward Gryffindor Tower in defeat. She had to eliminate this crush. It was maddening. At this rate, she would be asking for makeup tips from Lavender. The thought made her shudder. Resigned to her fate, she sped up. Before she could reach the staircases, she heard muffled voices. Figuring she may as well at least attempt to do her job, she followed them until they were forming coherent words. Her heart jumped. She found them again! She disillusioned herself and crept closer, hoping she was far enough away so no one would see her shimmer. He looked bored and Umbridge looked excited. She was hopping on the balls of her feet and Hermione felt embarrassed for her. She watched for a few moments and then cast a Babbling Hex at the woman. Umbridge immediately yelped and seemed to try to explain something but she couldn’t stop rambling. Umbridge tried to collect herself, but to no avail. She turned and ran, and had Hermione not been pressed up against a wall, she would have been trampled, but it gave her the best possible vantage point to see a purple-faced Umbridge. For good measure, Hermione tossed a Halitosis Jinx behind her. It would wear off in a few days. She looked back toward her professor and he was staring right at her. She held her breath and waited for him to say or do something. She briefly wondered if her charm wore off and he could actually see her. She was in the process of waving her wand to remove the disillusion until she saw one corner of his mouth raise in what she read as a small smile. He then gave a nod and turned on his heels and stalked away. Hermione would play that scene in her head several more times before their next encounter. And she was determined there would be a next.


	3. Outings

“Come _on_ Hermione! We have to get to breakfast before it’s all gone!” Hermione deliberately walked down the stairs slower. That boy would wake the dead with his screeching. She would do what she could to annoy him, if only to get him to be more self-aware. She gave him an innocent smile as he tapped his foot impatiently. 

“You do realize I know my way to the Great Hall and you could have been down there shoveling food in your mouth already?” Harry came up behind her and linked her arm with his, effectively dragging her away from a potential argument that he wanted no part of. She smiled over at him as they walked down the many staircases, Ron following behind them, sulking. This boy beside her was like the brother she never had and she loved him ever so much. With him beside her, she could take on the world. And they would probably have to. In the back of her mind, she wondered how Harry would feel if he knew that his own best friend was attracted to their professor. And the one that Harry hated the most. She knew there was more to Professor Snape than any of them could even fathom. There had to be. And the more she watched him, the more tried to piece it together. She wasn’t daft enough to think she had even scratched the surface, but she was willing to try. They slid into their normal places at the Gryffindor table and Hermione felt her eyes immediately shift to the head table and she wanted to slap herself. She chastised Umbridge for being obvious and here she was searching for the man the second she was potentially in the same room. 

“Hermione, are you even listening?” Hermione mentally shook herself from her thoughts and gave Harry a small smile. 

“May I please have my coffee for a moment before I’m expected to be a functioning wizard?” She reached for a cup but found Harry holding one out to her. She would have to get better control of herself, this was embarrassing.

“Are you feeling okay? I was going to beg you to come to Hogsmeade, but I think you should stay back. Get some rest. It’s still early in the year, yeah? Don’t want to burn out too soon. We’ve got O.W.L.’s coming up and I know how you can get.” If Hermione were a lesser person, she may have teared up at the concern coming from Harry. She reached out and put her hand over his.

“Actually, I think I may take you up on that. Fresh air would be good, yeah? A little time away and not shut up inside the castle.” She laughed at the shock on his face. He wasn’t ready to know that she had ulterior motives. Not yet at any rate. She sipped her coffee while the boys ate and she tried to plan for the afternoon. She couldn’t deny the only appeal today to going to Hogsmeade was the potential of seeing Umbridge embarrass herself in front of Professor Snape again. It was ever so delightful the first time. She wondered if she would play a part in it or if he would just use that silver tongue of his. Then again, the woman didn’t seem to understand his dismissal of her. She apparently thought he was playing hard to get. It was comical. 

The group of students gathered at the entranceway for Filch to ensure permission slips were in order. Hermione cast her eyes toward the group of professors chaperoning them and hid a smile. He was, indeed, there. As was his suitor. Umbridge was doing her best to look professional but was failing miserably. After moving away from her three times, he just started walking toward the gates. The students grouped together and made their way down the path. Hermione kept her pace slow, in absolutely no hurry. Harry seemed to follow suit. Ron, however.

“Come on guys!” he was walking backwards in front of them trying to encourage them to speed up.

“Ron, we’ve been going to Hogsmeade for three years. It’s really not that serious.” Hermione saw his face fall and felt bad for a second. Then he tried to appeal to Harry.

“We can go to the Quidditch shop Harry! Get ready for the season. I’m going to try out this year. I think I have a shot. Mum and Dad gave me my own broom, so it should be easy enough.” He stumbled a bit, still walking backwards and Hermione squeezed Harry’s arm once.

“Oh, go on then. I’ll be fine. We’ll meet up later, yeah?” She squeezed his hand and untangled their arms. He gave her a questioning look, but she shooed him away with her arms, content to leisurely walk through the little town. 

Hermione walked around Hogsmeade, in and out of various shops, waring with her thoughts. The more she tried to deny her attraction, the more it turned into a near infatuation. She couldn’t stop herself thinking about him. She would give herself a pep talk before going into potions to ensure she paid the proper attention to her work and not too much to her professor. It was working, but it was a near thing most times. It was just a phase, it had to be. She would work through it and it would be over and when she was older, she would look back on this and laugh at how foolish she was.  
After a few hours of browsing, she made her way to The Three Broomsticks to await the boys. They would find her eventually. She found a seat in their usual spot and sat and watched. The students were rowdy and she rolled her eyes. Honestly, there was nothing so special about being in Hogsmeade. She felt the same the first time she went. She hadn’t even wanted to go then, leaving Harry behind, but she allowed herself to be talked into it. Today it seemed just the same. And it was from the older crowd, who had been countless times. It made no sense to Hermione. She glanced around and saw Harry and Ron walking toward her.

“Did you boys enjoy your outing?” Ron looked sullen.

“I’m never going to make the team with my old broom.” She was waiting for him to stamp his foot in protest. Honestly.

“Well if you’re going to be a defeatist, then you’ve already lost, Ron. It’s not the broom that makes the player.”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t even fly.” He crossed his arms at his chest and Hermione took a deep breath.

“I didn’t see Harry throwing a tantrum when Malfoy and the whole of Slytherin all got new brooms three years ago.” Ron looked up at her and tilted his head.

“Yeah, but he’s such a great flier his broom doesn’t matter, does it.” Hermione rolled her eyes but she saw the fight was leaving him. Proper timing, too because she just spotted her entire reason for coming to this blasted town. Sitting directly across from her line of vision were two of the chaperones and one of them was highly irate. 

The pink vision of Umbridge was rolling a stir stick across her lips and Hermione really wanted a photo of the situation. Professor Snape was sitting across from her, his arms crossed at his chest, thoroughly disgusted with Umbridge. Hermione felt she didn’t want to spend time watching this time. There were too many people around, which actually begged the question as to why he was even allowing this entire debacle in the first place but she felt he needed a rescue. As Umbridge lifted her cup to her lips, Hermione flicked her wrist slightly and Umbridge upended her drink all over herself. Concealing her laughter, Hermione blended back in with the groups around them, careful to not be within eyesight of the now drenched professor and her companion. Umbridge stood rapidly, knocking her chair over and fled from the pub. Hermione held back a laugh until one of the boys said something not particularly funny, but it made them feel better and she got to remember the sight of Umbridge covered in tea running from the pub. She dragged the boys up and they walked back to the castle, leaving behind one lone chaperone that watched them leave, putting together the pieces that seemed to keep landing in his lap.


	4. Halloween

Hermione spent the month of October desperately trying to make herself get over her wretched little crush on her professor. It was pathetic, really. And so unbelievably obvious. Teenage girl has crush on teacher. It nearly made her sick to realize she was such a cliché. But then she would walk into potions and he would storm in with his robes billowing behind him and he would speak in his clipped tones and direct them to their work and she would melt into a pathetic, cliched puddle and just stopped caring about it. But somehow, between all the inner workings of the idiotic ministry, the slippery hold the Headmaster had on the school, and the professors, there was to be a party on Halloween. There were to be costumes if desired and probably dancing, but it wasn’t a Ball, Dumbledore made that perfectly clear. Everyone was excitedly placing owl orders to get costumes and there was very little homework happening in the evening. Hermione spent her time in the library trying to avoid the chaos. She made sure to balance her study time with her prefect rounds, but her mind constantly wandered and she wondered if this was what it was like to be like one of the other girls. Constantly thinking about a boy (man) and worrying over how he perceives you. Fortunately, Hermione knew she would never have a shot, so she would just admire from afar and if she happened to catch someone else cozying up to him, well, she would do the sensible thing and help the man out. He didn’t seem to appreciate the advances but was too much of a gentleman to put her in her place, so it would be only fair for Hermione to do his dirty work for him. 

She was finishing her prefect rounds, coming down from the Astronomy tower, and heard voices. Stepping lightly so as to not announce herself, she stuck to the walls and peered around the corner to a now most common sight. 

“There’s going to be dancing, I’m sure. Would it be too forward of me to hope you would save me one?” Hermione’s jaw dropped. Did she actually think that reserved man would display any affection, especially when he has yet to accept any of her invitations? And she’s batting her eyelashes at him again! Oh Merlin at this point Hermione didn’t think she needed to do anything further. The woman was doing horribly all by herself. But then again, this was never about Hermione. This was about her professor. And he looked terrified and disgusted and really quite angry. She couldn’t blame him. She was actually surprised he was getting caught with her alone as often as he had, and those were just the times Hermione stumbled upon them. There was no telling how many encounters they had already had. She was so in her thoughts, she nearly missed his response.

“Yes.” His voice was low and for a second, Hermione thought he was agreeing to her demands.

“Oh Severus, that’s wonderful.” Hermione was not sure when the other shoe was going to drop, but apparently Professor Snape was not going to give it much time.

“You misunderstand me, Madam Umbridge. It would be too forward of you. There will be no dancing for myself. I will be present to ensure the punch is not spiked and that wayward students remain indoors and not being inappropriate. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Before Umbridge could recover, Professor Snape walked around her and straight toward Hermione. Hermione nearly yelped and backtracked, pretending to have just come down from her rounds. They nearly walked into each other.

“Oh. Pardon me Professor. I was just completing my rounds. If you’ll excuse me.” She forced herself to look at him and couldn’t help the blush that she knew was crossing her cheeks. She forced her legs to move and step around him since he didn’t seem to want to move. She brushed his arm with her shoulder and fought the shudder that wanted to move down her spine. She walked more quickly than seemed natural, but she needed to put some distance between them. She never noticed that he watched her leave. She never saw the smirk that graced his face. And she never saw the eyebrow that rose in question on her behavior.

The castle was abuzz as everyone was frantic to ready themselves for the Halloween party. Hermione thought them all foolish. She redoubled that thought when Harry came down to the common room dressed as a pirate, complete with a parrot on his shoulder.

“He really talks, watch!” Harry tapped his wand against the parrot’s head and it barked. Hermione laughed.

“Is it safe to assume the twins helped you with that one?” Harry laughed and nodded, tapping the parrot again. It bleated. Harry shrugged his shoulders, indifferent.

“Aren’t you going to get ready? You are going, aren’t you?” Hermione nodded.

“It’s really not a big thing, Harry. And I’m not going in costume. I’ve got a dress I plan on wearing, but that’s it. You kids can have all the fun. I’ll just watch to make sure you behave yourselves. That’s my fun.” She gave him a smile and he shook his head.

“Let your hair down, Hermione! We’ve got exams soon. Relax! Go get ready, I’ll wait for you.” She glared at him, but did as she was told. She tamed her hair and dressed herself in what was affectionately called her little black dress. It hadn’t been quite so little when she bought it last year, but now it was quite short. She would lengthen it if anyone had anything to say about it and hope for the best. Her hair in ringlets down her back, she applied some lip gloss and headed downstairs.

“Well, let’s go then. These shoes are already killing me and it’s going to be a long night.” The room turned silent and she wondered if she had forgotten something important.

“Hermione, you look stunning! I mean, you’re always beautiful, but wow!” Harry grabbed her hand and helped her down the remaining stairs, looking utterly foolish with his added pirate hat.

“Thanks Harry. Are we leaving now?” Harry was guiding her toward the portrait hole.

“Yeah, it’s probably best that we do. Ron is on a tirade and I’d rather let you have some fun before he says something that would ruin it.” She followed along with him, angry with herself over the heels she was wearing. Not even to the Great Hall and her feet were sore. She was definitely going to find a perfect spot and sit the night away. Harry was just lucky she didn’t bring a book, though she would summon one if needed. They walked into the Great Hall and she couldn’t help but laugh. It looked like someone had taken every conceivable Halloween decoration from her primary school and stuck it to the walls. There were purple, orange, and black paper pumpkins and bats and ghosts. Every surface was covered. There were papers on the tables with the words ‘COSTUME CONTEST’ on them and quills.

“It appears there’s a contest Harry. Let’s get this started then.” Hermione took a quill and wrote out ‘Harry Potter – Pirate’. Once she was finished, the paper disappeared. “There’s that. I’ll pass the word around, you go have fun Hook.” She gave him a peck on the cheek and sent him off, finding the best possible place to watch the madness unfold. She felt eyes upon her but when she turned, she didn’t see anyone. She found a table out of the way and nearly dropped into the chair. Why did heels have to hurt? She watched everyone making their way through the Hall and smiled at the absurdity of it all. 

Most everyone was dressed in some sort of costume and in the worst possible way. There were vampires and mermaids, a few cats, some nurses, several pirates – oh Harry would be disappointed. Hermione scanned the room and nearly choked when she came across Umbridge. The woman was still wearing that dreadful pink color, but she seemed to have joined in the spirit of things. She was wearing a set of cat ears and had painted whiskers on her face. Oh, where was Colin Creevey and his camera at this very moment? Hermione scanned the room looking for her Professor, but he was nowhere to be found. He was probably making rounds outside, also avoiding Umbridge. She wanted to see the look on his face when he saw the toad-like woman. It would be priceless. Hermione roamed the floor, making her way to get punch and checking on Harry. He was showing a group of girls the parrot, which alternated between barking and meowing. She smiled at the childlike look of wonder on his face as she reached for a glass. She felt a jolt and turned wide eyes to the issue. Professor Snape was reaching for the exact same glass as her, their hands nearly entwining. She had the nerve to blush and she chastised herself for it. He would absolutely notice. She willed herself to let go, but her hand refused. She tried to coax her eyes away from his, but they remained steady. At once, he stepped away, giving her a nod. 

“Good evening, Professor.” Hermione marveled at the steadiness of her voice. Not wanting to risk embarrassing herself any further, she stepped away, back to the comfort of her chair. She kept him in her sites now, not wanting to be caught again unawares. She wished she could have warned him, because Umbridge sidled up next to him and for once, she seemed to be keeping her cool. Hermione tilted her head, wishing she could read lips. Professor Snape still looked terribly unhappy, but Umbridge appeared to not notice. Hermione found her wand in her hand and without a second thought, waved it under the table. At once, several decorations fell from the wall and landed on Umbridge, a paper bat sticking to her cat ears. Undeterred, she nonchalantly removed it with a smile on her face and continued their conversation. She was gesturing toward the doors and Hermione finally saw the façade crack for a split second. He was furious. She had seen that look before, but it was generally reserved for Neville during a particularly difficult potion. He nodded his head once to her and stalked away, heading for Professor McGonagall. They began to make small talk and Hermione noticed him relax. She looked to Umbridge who seemed to have finally developed a chink in her armor. Umbridge was livid. Hermione smiled at that. Maybe now she can properly concentrate on her studies. She had a lot to do this year and didn’t need the distraction.

The night wound down with a Hufflepuff surprisingly winning the costume contest. A seventh year dressed as Salazar Slytherin and the whole of the Great Hall erupted in applause. Harry sulked over and dramatically fell into place next to her.

“Well, this was pointless.” He gestured to his clothes and tossed his hat. She picked it up and placed it on her own head.

“Did you have fun?” He glanced at her.

“That’s hardly the point, now is it?”

“So you did, you’re just being a child.” She reached over and tapped his parrot. Once again, it barked. He threw his hands in the air in defeat.

“Ah well. At least it was a break in the monotony. Did _you_ have fun? I didn’t see you hardly at all. Find a nice boy to dance with, did ya?” He gave her a wink.

“Hardly. Have I mentioned the state of my feet? These heels could be set in Filch’s office ready for the next wayward student’s detention. They’re dreadful.” She wanted to take them off and rub her feet but she knew she would have to put them back on to get up the stairs and she didn’t think she could handle it.

“Can you imagine Malfoy walking into Filch’s office for detention and gets handed a pair of heels to walk around in? Oh, that would be hysterical!” Harry was holding his stomach in laughter and Hermione had to wonder if something did find its way into the punch. Hermione stood and Harry immediately jumped to his feet, offering her his arm. She wrapped her hand around his and let him guide her.

“You said Ron was on a tirade earlier, but I didn’t see him. Did he not come?” She stopped halfway to the door. “Oh, I just cannot take this, here, wait a minute.” She removed her heels and gathered them in her fingers, reaching again for Harry’s arm. “There, that’s better.” She looked around as they left, never noticing the set of dark eyes following her movements.

“The twins were helping him with his costume. I have a feeling they did it on purpose, but they transfigured his costume into some sort of creature. I think they had different ideas and then couldn’t figure out how to fix it. Or they got bored and gave up. Either way, he was in a sour mood. He was around for a bit, but I guess he decided to just leave.” They walked through the portrait hole and Hermione took one last look behind her, swearing she felt eyes on her, but there was no one around.


End file.
